


Answers

by Keilene



Series: Marked [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilene/pseuds/Keilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each child is born with a birthmark. Somewhere in the  world another child bares the same mark. These two children are linked as soulmates. Some soulmates go through their whole lives never finding each other. Today our story is about two lucky boys who did find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers

 

**September 1995**

The older of the boys is three years old, and the younger only two months off from his own third birthday. Both boys were brought to a park on a unseasonably warm september sunday. Three year old Baekhyun is set on the ground by his mother and immediately sets his eyes on the swings. With single minded determination he sets off across the playground. 

Two year old Chanyeol heard his father call out his name. His head snaps up and he grins at his father. He knows that it's time to leave now, but doesn't mind because his father promised him cake. He stands up and dusts off his hands to rid them of the remanence of the sandbox. He locates his father and takes off running. 

Unfortunately the boys do not see each other and collide, bumping their heads together. Both boys fall backward with a small "ouf!" After a moment Baekhyun bursts into tears, more annoyed than in pain. Chanyeol sits rubbing at his forehead where a red bump is growing. Concerned he keeps asking "kay? You kay?" 

Two sets of parents rush over and pick up their boys to sooth them. It isn't until later that evening, that  their parents notice that the small birthmark behind their ears are now black, indicating that they had met the one they were meant to be with. 

  
  


**January 2010**

Our boys are now 17. They meet again at a school event. Baekhyun loves to sing and is entering a talent competition. The person in charge insists that he has live accompaniment. Baekhyun could easily play the piano himself, but with the advice of his vocal coach he is directed to Park Chanyeol, with the urging that acoustic guitar fits the song better than piano would. 

Being winter, both are usually wearing beanies or hoods. Chanyeol has also grown his hair out in attempt to hide the mark. They grew up with questions that they were unable to answer. They didn't know who, or really when or where they had met, only that they had, and that they were no longer together. Baekhyun had developed a sassy attitude, and brought it out anytime he was asked about his soulmate. Chanyeol being a cheerful soul, typically smiled and shrugged before changing the subject. 

By the end of January they had won at the talent show and went their separate ways with the promise to stay in touch.

 

**2012**

In 2012 Baekhyun had his most serious relationship. He found a sweet, older girl by the name of Taeyeon. She had not found her soulmate. Her parents had never found their soulmate; she believe that she would follow in their footsteps. As a result she didn't care if Baekhyun was marked. Their relationship was enjoyable for them both, but never seemed quite right. That summer Taeyeon went to the California on vacation.  When she returned, the familiar birthmark on her collarbone was black. 

"Her name is Stephanie Hwang. She was a waitress for the restaurant at the hotel I was staying in." Baekhyun knew she was trying to sound apologetic, but she wasn't doing a  good job of hiding the excitement in her voice. "I'm only here to pack. I'm moving in with her. I'll waitress until I can find a job to use my degree." No longer able to contain her excitement she began to rush around packing her personal items. 

Baekhyun understood. He was happy for her, really he was. 

 

**Thursday February 14th, 2013**

Baekhyun went out drinking to celebrate Valentine's day. He was dragged out by friends against his own wishes. They found themselves in a club with loud music. The lights were red white and pink. The drinks were of the same color. Looking out on the dance floor he saw couples paired off, even his friends. Feeling sorry for himself he continued to drink. 

Drunk Baekhyun left the club and made his way down the street to a tattoo parlor. He flipped through the books before settling on a star. He had the tattoo artist cover his mark with a small black star right behind his ear. Now if anyone asked, he could say it was just a tattoo. He smiled through the pain feeling that this was his new lease on life. He got to start over. 

As he pulled out his bank card to make his payment the artist mused aloud, "There was a guy in here just last week asking for a moon over his mark." He chucked as he handed baekhyun the receipt. "Behind the same ear if I remember?" Baekhyun gritted his teeth and handed back the signed receipt. "He wouldn't happen to be your soulmate would he?" 

Without answering Baekhyun stormed out, letting the door close behind him. 

 

**Monday February 18th, 2013**

The following Monday Baekhyun started his new job as the intern for the marketing department of a small corporation. Looking back on it, Baekhyun wished his drunk self would have waited a little while before deciding that he needed a tattoo. Occasionally throughout the day his ear would ache, and he would have to apply lotion. 

Just as he was going to apply more lotion to his ear, his boss approached him. "I need you to run these files up to accounting. Ensure that they are placed directly into the hands of Kim Junmyeon. No exceptions."

Baekhyun replaced the bottle of lotion and took the papers before bowing deeply and heading for the elevators. The ride to the third floor was awkward and silent. He tried not to gape as he made his way to the  door labeled Kim Junmyeon. With one last deep breath he knocked on the door. 

"He isn't in." Baekhyun looked to see the desk of the accounting intern. "I can take it if you would like, Baekhyun?" The intern questioned his name.

"Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun laughed embarrassed at the recognition. "I was not to place these into Mr. Kim's hands myself." 

Chanyeol nodded in understanding. "Ok you can wait if you would like." Chanyeol gestured to a couch in a nearby break room. "Would you like water of coffee?" 

Baekhyun shook his head no and silence overtook them. Occasionally the silence would be broken by chanyeol clicking away at the computer or shuffling papers. 

Baekhyun's ear began to itch. Internally he debated returning to his office to get his lotion, but put it off. He scratched at his hair in frustration, careful to avoid the tender area. 

"Are you ok?" Chanyeol was eying Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shrugged. "Yeah, just a new tattoo that's bothering me. I have lotion at my desk, but I need to apply it."

Chanyeol nodded knowingly and pulled open a drawer. "I had the same issue." He pulled out a bottle of unscented lotion and walked it over to Baekhyun. "So what did you get?"

Baekhyun smiled glad that the tattoo was working. No questions about his missing soulmate, only about his new tattoo. He bent his ear forward to show chanyeol. "It's a star." He said proudly

Chanyeol chuckled and copied Baekhyun's action. "I have a crescent moon." He  walked over to pull two  bottles of water out of the refrigerator. "Mine is covering my mark. I've had the mark since I was two or three. Longer than I can remember really. It got annoying."

Baekhyun's eyes grew, "Mine too. Me too. It was the park when I was three. At least that's what my mom tells me."

Chanyeol's smile grew to reach for his ears. "I think we may finally have the answers to a few of those questions."

It was then that Kim Junmyeon exited the elevator, with his hair styled the opposite direction from the morning, and his tie hanging slightly askew. Neither was mentioned to the accounting manager. Baekhyun handed over the documents, and made lunch plans with a Chanyeol who had not stopped smiling. 

  
  



End file.
